Et si
by herisson du 06
Summary: Et si Maddy tenait un journal dans lequel elle écrirait tout ces sentiments ? Et si Rhydian tombait dessus et le lisait ?


**Et si...**

POV Maddy

- Vous venez avec nous ? On va chez Bernie's. Nous demanda Shannon tandis qu'elle s' approchais avec Tom.

- Vraiment désolé, je vais chez Maddy. Inventa Rhydian, enfin non pas vraiment inventé, mais il devait venir vers six heures et demi pas quatre.

- On dois terminer un devoir. Ajoutais-je en espérant être crédible.

- Ah... Fit Shannon un peu dépitée.

- Encore désolé. M'excusais-je avant de marcher vers chez moi avec Rhydian.

Nous marchâmes un peu et une fois sure que Shannon et Tom n'étaient plus dans la coin je m'adressais à Rhydian.

- Merci de me laisser trouver les excuses, je te ferais dire que tu devais venir à dix-huit heure trente pas quatre...

- Excuse moi, je rentre chez moi si ça te dérange.

- Non, ça va, c'est juste que je n'aime pas leur mentir.

- C'est moi qui trouverait l'excuse la prochaine fois si tu veux.

- Pourquoi pas, le coup du devoir ne marchera pas à chaque fois.

- Bon on court un peu ? Proposa-t-il.

- C'est partit !

Nous retournâmes jusqu'à chez moi en courant, je ne me lassais pas de courir avec lui et de voir le paysage de la lande défiler à toute vitesse. Une fois arrivés nous passâmes par la cuisine et le salon mais mes parents n'étaient pas encore rentrés. Nous montâmes donc dans ma chambre et commençâmes à parler de tout et de rien.

POV Rhydian

La mère de Maddy nous trouva entrain de discuter assis sur le lit de cette dernière.

- Venez manger, le repas est près. Nous dit-elle.

- On arrive. Répondit Maddy.

Nous descendîmes après Mrs Smith et le repas se passa calmement. Il fut décidé que je passerais la prochaine pleine lune avec eux dans les landes ( NDA : Les parents de Maddy ne s'enferment pas lors des pleine lunes dans ma fiction ) puisque je faisait officiellement partit de leur meute. Le repas se termina sur des sujets plus anodins tels que le lycée et je rentrais chez moi avant que mes parents adoptifs ne s'inquiètent. Maddy me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et là, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser sur la joue. Je rentrais chez moi et y pensais toute la soirée.

POV Maddy

Une fois Rhydian partit je montais dans ma chambre et attrapais mon journal et un stylo, je commençais à écrire.

_Cher journal,_

_J'ai passé une journée au lycée de tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal puis Rhydian est venu manger à la maison. J'aimerais tellement qu'il connaisse mes sentiments envers lui mais en même temps j'ai peur de sa réaction. La seule chose que j'ai fait c'est l'embrasser sur la joue au moment où il est partit. J'écrit tout ça plutôt tard mais je ne voulais pas perdre une seconde de la présence de Rhydian mais aussi parce que je ne veut surtout pas qu'il lise ça. Enfin bon, je vais dormir, retour à mes problèmes de cœur demain._

Le lendemain j'arrivais au lycée et trouvais Rhydian assis sur un banc ainsi que Shannon et Tom un peu plus loin. J'allais m'asseoir à coté de Rhydian et le saluais.

- Salut ! Lançais-je

- Salut Maddy. Me répondit-il avec un sourire à faire fondre.

Je lui souriais en retour et la sonnerie retentit. Nous retrouvâmes Shannon et Tom et nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de Mr Jeffries. Toute la journée passa au ralenti et seul le moment passé avec Rhydian dans les landes à la pause déjeuner avait été bien.

À la fin de la journée Rhydian me pressa de sortir pour éviter l'invitation de Shanon. Nous rentrâmes chez nous et toute la semaine se passa normalement.

POV Rhydian

Enfin, enfin le jeudi. J'allais pouvoir passer la nuit avec ma Maddy sous forme lupine. C'était la seule excuse plausible pour que je puisse passer la nuit avec Maddy. J'avais attendu la pleine lune avec hâte et nous sortîmes de cours en réussissant à éviter Shannon pour qu'elle ne nous invite pas. Nous courûmes ensemble jusqu'à chez elle et parlâmes un moment.

POV Maddy

Mes parents venaient d'arriver et je descendis les voir une seconde. Lorsque je remontais je trouvais Rhydian entrain d'ouvrir mon journal.

- Repose ça ! Fis-je en le lui prenant des mains avant de le ranger dans un des tiroirs de mon bureau.

- Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû le prendre. S'excusa-t-il.

- C'est bon c'est pas grave. Dis moi juste que tu n'as pas lu ce qu'il y a dedans.

- Non non ne t'inquiète pas.

POV Rhydian

Je lui avais menti, j'avais lu la première page que j'avais ouvert et la dernière phrase que j'avais lu me tournait dans la tête. Je m'étais arrêté à _« j'ai peur de sa réaction. » _et je pensais que c'était justement ce qui m'avait retenu de tout lui dire, _ma_ peur de sa réaction à _elle_. Je venais de réaliser que nous hésitions tout les deux à se dire la vérité alors que nos sentiments étaient les même. _Demain, je lui dirais _décidais-je.

- Maddy, Rhydian ! Nous appela Mrs Smith.

- On descend ! Cria Maddy en réponse.

Nous descendîmes tout les deux et sa mère nous sourit. Mr Smith était déjà dehors et nous attendais. Nous allâmes dans la forêt et passâmes la nuit à nous amuser dans les landes. Le lendemain matin je repensais à la décision que j'avais prise la veille. J'avais de moins en moins de détermination à chaque pas qui me rapprochait du lycée mais je refusais de flancher. _Je dois lui dire, je dois lui dire_ ne cessais-je de me répéter avant d'arriver en face d'Elle et de Son sourire.

**Laissez une petite review svp.**


End file.
